Wang Ning
Wang Ning is a cultivator originating from the Scattered Star Seas where she is reknown, throughout the Inner Star Seas, as the country-shattering beauty Fairy Violet Spirit. She is held as one of the top-beauties within the Scattered Star SeasChapter 403. To more sinister Devil Dao cultivators, she is seen as a Cultivation FurnaceChapter 408 to use and sacrifice to further their cultivation. As a result, Wang Ning conceals her face and alters her appearance to avoid drawing un-necessary attention to herself. First Meeting Wang Ning inherited the Exquisite Sound Sect as a result of her mother - the former sect master - being killed by members of the Hidden Fiend Sect. She solicited help from various powerful cultivators outside of her sect to destroy the Hidden Fiend Sect. Unfortunately her plans would end in failure as it turned out that it was a scheme of the Nascent Soul Ancestor of Zenith Yin Island.Chapter 405 Wang Ning used her Wood Dragon Table, a sect protecting treasure, to run away. Before leaving she took notice of an Early-Core Formation cultivator Han Li holding his own against a Heavenwide Corpse sent to hunt down escapeesChapter 410. Given the now hostile situation with Zenith Yin Island - a superpower in the Inner Star Seas, Wang Ning moved the Exquisite Sound Sect to the Heavenly Star City under the protection of the Star Palace. Here she would learn more about the Han Li from her junior sisters Zhuo and Fan. Wang Ning determined that the Exquisite Sound Sect desperately needed a Core Formation elder. Determined to obtain one, she met Han Li after learning that he was interested in obtaining her Heaven Lightning Bamboo. Using the Bamboo, Wang Ning successfully obtained Han Li's support as a Guest Elder of the Exquisite Sound Sect. Heavenvoid Hall Lacking power, Wang Ning wanted to ascend to become a Core Formation cultivator. Additionally, she was already at the False-Core stage - one step away from forming a Core. As a result, she took the risk to enter the Heavenvoid Hall in the hopes of finding Spiritual Medicine that increases the chances of forming a coreChapter 436. To increase her chances for success, Wang Ning solicited help from an un-named Core Formation cultivator the Heavenvoid Hall with her. In the entrance room to the Outer Halls, she became startled by the sudden appearance of Han Li. When the teleportation formation to the outer halls opened she was teleported to a random location in the outer halls. Much to her dismay, she was separated from the Core Formation cultivator that she had hired. Luckily, she was teleported to the same location as Han Li and a Devil Dao cultivator named Ge Li from the Mount Heaven Island. Fortunately for Wang Ning at the Foundation Establishment-stage, she was joined with cultivators best suited to travel through the Vengeful Ghost Haunt despite the Haunt being a challenge for even Core Formation cultivators. While traveling through the haunt, Wang Ning's group defeated a Ghost King that would have proven to be fatal if it wasn't for Ge Li possessing a Weeping Soul Beast and the Divine Devilbane Lightning from Han Li's Bamboo Cloudswarm SwordsChapters 438-443. After completing the Vengeful Ghost Haunt trial, Wang Ning observed an entertaining reunion between Han Li and a female cultivator Yuan Yao who had assumed the fake identity of Ge Li. Here the group went its separate ways. Wang Ning content with exploring the outer halls of the Heavenvoid Hall, separated from Han Li who was entering the inner halls with several Nascent Soul superpowers to claim the Heavenvoid Cauldron. Wang Ning would rejoin her original hired-help in exploring the outer halls. While Wang Ning was in the Heavenvoid Hall, her power over the Exquisite Sound Sect was usurped by her aide Lady FanChapter 540. Unknown to Wang Ning, Han Li had stolen the Heavenvoid Cauldron from underneath the noses of Nascent Soul elders from both Righteous and Devil Dao superpowers. This resulted in the absorption of the Exquisite Sound Sect into the Starfall Coalition as a tool to hunt down Han Li. Umbra Realm Wang Ning was captured after attempting to return to the Exquisite Sound Sect. She was unwillingly forced to become the bound concubine and cultivation furnace for Wen Tianren - a late Core Formation disciple of the Archsaint Six Paths (a Devil Dao superpower). As a favored concubine, she would travel in Wen Tianren's entourage along with another favorite concubine Mei Ning. Wang Ning, would have a surprise re-encounter with a late Core Formation stage Han Li when Wen Tianren decided to investigate a Heavenly Omen that was being conjoured by Yuan Yao's Soulrise TechniqueChapter 570. Wang Ning hesitated following Wen Tianren's order to capture Yuan Yao as a hostage to use against Han LiChapter 576. Before Wen Tianren could punish Wang Ning for insubordination, a Ghost Mist appeared swallowing all nearby cultivators and dragging them into the Umbra Realm. In the Umbra Realm, Wang Ning was unable to draw upon her spiritual power and skills. She would continue traveling with Wen Tianren to increase the odds of survival. Together they would travel towards the Stormwind Mountain which was rumored to be the exit back to the Mortal Realm. While traveling upwards they encountered Han Li who promptly killed Wen Tianren who was powerless without spiritual powerChapter 594 freeing Wang Ning from her suitor. Unable to use spiritual power to conceal her appearance, Wang Ning was forced to show her true appearance to Han Li. After a quick reunion, she continued up the mountain along with Han Li and Mei Ning. Together with the help of Han Li's thunderstorm wing movement technique - they escaped the Umbra Realm in a calm Endless Seas near the Heavenly South ContinentChapter 595. Traveling south, Wang Ning reached the State of Xi where took the opportunity to tease Han Li about hiding the fact that he originated from the Heavenly South Region. She further teased Han Li by suggesting that Han Li take Mei Ning as his concubine. Eventually Wang Ning separated from the group going into seclusion to fortify her Core Formation cultivation base. Devilfall Valley Sometime during Wang Ning's stay in the Heavenly South Region she befriended Mountain Lord SongChapter 751. Wang Ning was eager to advance her cultivation towards the Nascent Soul stage by entering the Devilfall Valley to obtain the rare Spirit Kindle FruitChapter 797. She solicited Han Li's assistance by having Mountain Lord Song deliver an invitation. Upon reunion, Wang Ning was astonished that the now Early Nascent Soul Han Li had again progressed since she last saw him. Fortunately for Wang Ning, Han Li agreed to enter the Devilfall Valley after taking care of errands. "Every time I see Brother Han, it seems his cultivation vastly increases each time. This unknown cultivation art of yours is truly astonishing. And now, Brother Han’s resounding fame has left us at a loss for words. Rumors have spread everywhere that Brother Han’s strength is greater than even a mid Nascent Soul stage cultivator." - Wang Ning to Han Li Years later, Wang Ning would meet a Mid-Nascent Soul Han Li at Birchleaf City in the Chang Province right before entering the Valley. During this reunion, Wang Ning provided updates on happenings within the Heavenly South for Han Li who had been absent travelling in the Far East regions of the Heavenly South. Their preparations were cut short after Han Li was forced to leave. Sensing Han Li's feelings for Wang Ning, Monarch Soul Divergence who had been linked to Han Li's second Nascent Soul saw an opportunity to tease Han Li by agitating his second Nascent Soul using the Seven Passions ArtChapter 798. Later, Wang Ning entered the Devilfall Valley using special methods. She reunited with Han Li inside the Valley at a pre-arranged meeting locationChapter 828. Wang Ning was upset having to wait several days for Han Li because groups of cultivators were scouring the forest making her nervous that she would be discovered. Despite her worries, she put an invisible tracker on a Ghost Spirit Sect disciple that had information on the whereabouts of the Spirit Kindle Fruit. After catching up, Wang Ning and Han Li managed to get ahead of the Ghost Spirit Sect group searching for the fruit using Han Li's Wind Rider Chariot and Brightsight Eyes to avoid invisible spacial tears that were slowing down the Ghost Spirit SectChapter 834. With this advantage, Wang Ning was able to acquire the Spirit Kindle Fruit robbing the Ghost Spirit Sect of the opportunityChapter 835. After achieving her objective, Wang Ning intended to continue following Han Li to safely exit the valley. However, these plans were cut short when an Elder Devil was accidentally released and began hunting cultivators within the valley to consume their souls. Wang Ning nearly died to a surprise attack by the Elder Devil intending to kill Han Li. She was saved by Han Li who carried her with his Thunderstorm Wing movement abilitiesChapter 842. Wang Ning fled the battle forced to find her own way out of the Devilfall Valley after Han Li made it clear that he would not be able to guarantee her safety against the Elder Devil that demonstrated Late-Nascent Soul abilities. Cultivation References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Core Formation Category:Nascent Soul Category:Exquisite Sound Sect